John Snow
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: (Situado entre "Soul Survivor" y "Paper Moon") El demonio ese era como John Snow, decide Sam mientras espera que le entreguen la comida: no sabía nada. No se había molestado en aprender nada, ni sobre su hermano ni sobre él. Peor para él y mejor para ellos. (Spoilers décima temporada)


**¡Hola! (Si, para quienes saben quién soy, ¡Sigo viva!)**

**Bueno, para quienes no, les cuento que estoy tratando de volver al ruedo en este fandom que amo, sobretodo porque estoy bastante descontenta con los escritores actuales de la serie. Es muy raro, no estoy enojada con la forma en la que actúan (o dejan de actuar) Sam y Dean. Me enojo con los escritores por obligarlos. En fin.**

**Pasaron dos años, pero sigo estudiando Psicología (no por mucho tiempo más) De hecho, si me dejan Reviews (suena a extorsión, pero no) capaz me inspiro y redondeo otra cosa que estoy escribiendo. (¿Alguien por acá usa Zen Writer? Yo lo encuentro exasperante.) Ya saben que es mi Modus Operandi, ponerme a escribir cuando debería estar haciendo otra cosa.**

**Sobre este fic específico: tiene lugar inmediatamente del final del capítulo 3 de la temporada 10 (así que ¡Spoilers!) Lo empece a escribir antes de que saliera "Paper Moon" así que las actitudes de Sam y Dean quizás no coincidan tanto, pero bueno, un poco precisamente por eso lo hago. Sobre la forma de escritura: esta hecho enteramente desde el punto de vista de Sam (que generalmente me cuesta horrores, lo mío es la empatía con Dean, haga lo barbaridad que haga) así que siempre, siempre estamos leyendo sus pensamientos, el texto entre paréntesis es como... otro nivel de pensamiento u otra voz.**

**Abajo están los respectivos agradecimientos y respuestas a quienes me dejaron algún tipo de feedback en dos años.**

**Los personajes no son míos. Dios sabe que haría las cosas a mi modo. A propósito de eso, aunque yo le voy al Wincest, este fic no. Sam esta un poco en modo "hermanito menor" pero nada más.**

_**John Snow**_

_**("¿Por qué te importa, Sam?")**_

El demonio ese era como John Snow: no sabía nada.

_(Si, a partir de ahora, así es como va a referirse al demonio que estaba en el lugar de Dean.)_

_(John Snow)_

Porque ese no era su hermano.

El demonio, no John Snow.

John Snow no sabía nada sobre él, nada sobre su hermano y ni siquiera tenía puta idea de como manipular a la gente, piensa Sam mientras espera que la cajera le devuelva el cambio y a la vez busca una silla donde sentarse para esperar su comida.

_(Cierto es que Dean siempre iba más por el enfoque "es una locura, pero te garantizo personalmente que funcionará" que por el manipulativo.)_

_(Pero esa cosa no era Dean)_

¿Traer la muerte de su madre y el modo en como su padre los crió? ¡Por favor! Era un movimiento de principiante.

Sam está tremendamente enojado por esto y no sabe bien porque. No entiende.

Un movimiento de principiante. Eso es bueno. Es una buena señal.

Sam no sabía que era lo que Crowley y John Snow habían estado haciendo, pero obviamente no había involucrado matanzas en masa, adquisición de almas al por mayor y manipulación de multitudes cual estrellas de rock, así que estaba bien en lo que al concernía.

_(Podía vivir con lo que fuera que hubieran hecho)_

John Snow era un demonio poderoso, pero recién nacido. Era atrevido y pagado de sí mismo, pero ni siquiera se había molestado en examinar _de verdad_ el alma que le servía de soporte.

Eso era bueno. Era magnífico. Era espectacular: Sam había estudiado suficiente demonología como para saber que _(un mes más, una semana más, un día más)_ John Snow no había hurgado todavía lo suficiente en Dean como para hacer polvo lo poco que quedaba. John Snow creía estar explotando los miedos de Sam y los rencores de Dean cuando habló de John y Mary.

_(Pero no.)_

_**("¿Por qué te importa, Sam?")**_

John Snow lo había preguntado con tono de genuino desconcierto y Sam había cometido el error de mirarlo a la cara.

Y era Dean, era la expresión desconcertada y atrozmente dolorida de Dean.

_("No, Dean, yo no lo hubiera hecho. De haber estado en tu lugar")_

Había sido una mentira, por supuesto.

_(Una mentira que él mismo se había creído en su día, pero una mentira de todas formas.)_

Pero Dean, escondido en algún rincón de John Snow, aún la creía.

_("¿Por qué te importa, Sam? Huiste de mi toda tu vida. Elegiste una y otra vez otra cosa sobre mí. Sabías que me estabas negando ser lo único que me ha importado alguna vez ser. ¿Por qué te importa ahora si me voy, si desaparezco, si elijo ser esto?")_

John Snow realmente había logrado poner sus manos en Dean en esto.

Y Sam no había querido nunca tan desesperadamente como en ese momento arrancarselo. Acercarse a Dean y abrazarse a él y llorar _(probablemente, arrodillado y todo aún le llegara hasta el pecho) _y decirle que todo había sido una mentira. Que porque nunca ha logrado entender que Sam lo ama _(que lo necesita) _y que jamás, jamás, jamás en su vida ha huido de él.

_(De muchas cosas, pero jamás de él.)_

Pero John Snow no entendía eso.

_**("Dejame hacerte una pregunta, Sammy. Si esto no funciona, los dos sabemos que es lo que tendrás que hacer a continuación ¿Verdad? ¿Tendrás estómago, Sam?")**_

Sam casi tiene ganas de reír en este punto.

_(Ahora, porque ya esta. No estabas tan seguro de salieran de esta.) _

Un demonio recién nacido intentado dominar el alma de su hermano. Debía sentirse como un borracho que sube a un toro mecánico con una cerveza en la mano izquierda y de pronto descubre que lo han puesto a velocidad máxima.

_(Tiene que contarle esa imagen a Dean.)_

Pero no había sido nada gracioso en el momento.

Dean estaba ahí: Sam acababa de escucharlo. Una inyección de sangre consagrada directamente a la carótida tiene sus beneficios. El demonio podía creerse que estaba en control de la situación, pero Sam había escuchado demasiadas veces a Dean hacerle creer que estaba en control de la situación como para tragar el anzuelo otra vez.

_**(Si esto no funciona, los dos sabemos que es lo que tendrás que hacer a continuación ¿Verdad?)**_

_("Si esto no funciona, si no vuelvo a ser yo mismo, si sigo siendo esto, tendrás que matarme. Vas a tener que hacerlo: es tu deber para conmigo. Sé que es difícil. No sé como lo harás, pero tendrás que. Y si tengo que usar el tono de desafío de papá para que me escuches, lo haré.")_

Ese si era Dean.

Matarlo.

Si se llega a eso.

_(Sam quiere creer que lo hará, si se llega a eso.)_

La idea le daba ganas de vomitar, allí y ahora. Pero Sam había querido creer que llegado el momento, agotadas las reservas de sangre y John Snow aún presente, lo haría. Que encontraría las fuerzas suficientes para cumplir la última voluntad de Dean.

_(Jamás ha podido cumplir las últimas voluntades de Dean y ese día no sería la excepción, debió haberlo sabido desde el principio.)_

Pero esta vez hubiera sido la última. Dejar vivir un segundo de más a John Snow hubiera sido poner el cuello bajo la guillotina y por Dios que había llegado a arrodillarse para hacerlo.

_**("Es una putada para tí ¿Verdad? Porque lo dices en serio.")**_

John Snow era un demonio novato. John Snow no sabía como llegar a su hermano, Sam se repite por lo que le parece la decimo céntesima vez _(y, maldita sea, ¿Cuánto puede alguien tardar en preparar cuatro hamburguesas y algunas porciones de frituras? ¡Tienen cocinas industriales, por el amor de Dios!) _

Dean hubiera sabido que Sam no quería _(no podía) _realmente matarlo, aunque en ese preciso momento fuera un demonio.

Dean, el verdadero, su hermano, lo sabría.

_(¿Cierto?)_

_(No es como que decir que dejarías morir a alguien equivale a matarlo.)_

_(¿Verdad?)_

Además, había sido una mentira. Dean lo sabía. Él se lo había dicho antes de que...

Él se lo había dicho.

**_("¿Qué paso contigo estando bien con todo esto?")_**

**_("Menti.")_**

**_("¡Ah, no es esa una putada!")_**

Realmente sí. Nadie le había dicho que de verdad iba a tener que estar en el lugar de Dean. Nadie le dijo que, en caso de estarlo, sería tan difícil.

_(¿Cuándo algo en la vida de los Winchester había sido fácil?)_

Dejar vivir algo maligno que usurpaba la imagen de Dean y hacia uso de su nombre o matarlo y liberar lo poco que quedaba del alma de su hermano.

_("No es ciencia de cohetes, Sammy")_

_("Toma el cuchillo y clavamelo en el corazón. Eso me enlentecerá, al menos. No olvides el agua bendita, a propósito. Separa la cabeza del cuerpo. Hay que enterrarlas separadas, recuerdalo. No olvides descuartizarme también, no querrás que salga arrastrandome de mi tumba inmortal y la recupere.")_

_("No pongas esa cara, Sammy.")_

_("Más fácil que comer tarta, Sammy.")_

Esa sería la expresión exacta de Dean: más fácil que comer tarta.

_(A Sam nunca le ha gustado la tarta.)_

_**("Hazlo.")**_

_(Sam cree que incluso Dean se apreto un poco contra el cuchillo, pero quizás se lo imagino.)_

Quizás lo imagino_ todo: _Dean pasandose la lengua por los labios, como un lobo solitario y desclasado que de pronto ha encontrado un becerro tierno y bien alimentado perdido en el bosque. Quizás Sam se imagino el estómago cayendose hasta sus rodillas como si estuviera delante del puto payaso de It.

_**("Todo tuyo.")**_

_("Es todo tuyo ahora, Sam. Sin sangre de demonio. Sin Lucifer. Sin alucinaciones. Sin un ángel poseyendote. Con un alma. Todo tuyo. Clavarme algo en el corazón esta en tí y no podrás culpar a nada ni nadie más después.")_

_(Quizás ha imaginado también que Dean quería decir eso.)_

Cuando bajo el cuchillo, quiso cerrar los ojos. No quería ver.

_(No podía.)_

No podía matar a Dean.

Su hermano había muerto por él muchas veces, Sam podía tomar el turno esta vez.

_(Hubiera sido mejor así, de todos modos. No iba a poder curarlo. No iba a poder matarlo. Prefería estar muerto que saber que le había vuelto a fallar.)_

Alguien recuerda que Sam hizo un pedido y justo en ese momento llaman su número, antes de caer más profundo en su miseria.

Cuando sube al auto con la comida, Sam mira el reloj.

Hace más de cuarenta minutos que Dean espera la comida en el búnker.

_(Porque Dean estará esperandolo en el búnker, ¿Verdad?)_

Él ha visto el rostro de Dean: lleno de vergüenza y culpa, como si estuviera listo para salir huyendo, esconderse y no dejar que nadie más lo vuelva a ver jamás.

Sam no va a dejarlo, por supuesto.

_(Necesita verlo todos los días en este momento. Probablemente por el resto de sus días.)_

Además, Dean esta con Castiel. _(Un Castiel lleno de gracia otra vez.) _Castiel no lo dejaría ir a ningún lado.

_(¿Cierto?)_

De todos modos, Sam pisa el acelerador.

Castiel no lo dejaría ir a ningún lado si es que Castiel estuviera.

_(Si Dean se fue, si Castiel lo dejo ir...) _

Sam estaciona con brusquedad en el lugar exacto donde estaba el coche color arena cuando se fue.

Dean esta solo. Lo han dejado solo.

Ambos.

_(¿Qué conclusión Dean sacará de eso?)_

Sam sale corriendo del auto, largando la puerta con fuerza pero por lo demás dejandolo completamente abierto. Milagrosamente,las llaves no se le caen de las manos y puede abrir la puerta al primer intento. No recuerda como bajo las escaleras, pero ya esta atravesando la sala de lectura y entrando al pasillo que da a las habitaciones. Mientras camina por el, no llama a Dean.

_(¿Qué va a hacer si no hay respuesta?)_

Se detiene enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Dean.

Calmado, Sam, calmado. Dean recién... Sólo golpea la puerta antes de entrar, puede estar en un momento privado.

_(Hay pocos momentos privados entre Dean y él y sin duda lo que sea que este haciendo de vuelta como humano en su búnker no califica.)_

Pero Sam trata de contenerse de todos modos, así que golpea discretamente la puerta.

No hay respuesta.

Sam golpea otra vez. Esta vez del modo que claramente dice: _Contesta o la echaré a abajo._

_Echala abajo, _parece responderle el silencio.

Sam hace un último esfuerzo de autocontrol y abre la puerta con normalidad.

_(Quizás Dean esta sólo durmiendo.)_

_(Si es así, no es en esa habitación.)_

Esa conclusión rebota y una otra vez en la cabeza de Sam, hasta que se funde con el zumbido de pánico que le llena los oídos.

Dean se fue.

_(Otra vez.)_

Dean se fue.

_(¿Qué vas a hacer esta vez?)_

¿A dónde? No tenía el auto. Aquí esta su bolso.

_(Hay un garage lleno de autos allí abajo.)_

Dios mío, la motocicleta de Dorothy.

Sam empieza a correr hacia el garage como si pudiera ganarle a la motocicleta de Dorothy. Al mismo tiempo, llama a los gritos a Dean, como si su hermano fuera a oírlo a la distancia, sobre el rugido de un motor.

_(Y en caso de que lo hiciera, quisiera volver con él.)_

- ¡Sam! ¿Qué pasa?- Dean sale envuelto en una bata gris de una de las puertas que Sam ha dejado atrás.

Si Sam no resbala sobre el impecable suelo de mármol y se da contra una pared, probablemente causandose una fuerte conmoción en el proceso, es porque esta seguro que hoy_ (precisamente hoy) _Dios le esta dando una mano.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te siguió? ¿Estás...?- antes de que pueda decir "herido" Sam esta junto a él, abrazandolo con fuerza y hundiendo la barbilla en el hombro de Dean.

_(Esa ha sido siempre la forma más fácil de asegurarse de que de verdad es Dean.)_

_(Y que flaco esta.)_

- Sam, lo siento yo...- _(No quería asustarte. No quería que creyeras que había vuelto a irme.) _- Necesitaba un baño.-

- Un baño. Seguro. Entiendo.- Sam lo deja ir toda la distancia que da su brazo y cuando Dean da un paso de más fuera de su alcance, lo deja caer inútilmente a un costado.

- ¿Conseguiste comida?-

- Sí.-

- ¿Dónde esta?- Dean levanta una ceja.

- La deje en el auto.- Sam vuelve un poco en sí.- Deje el auto abierto, mejor voy a cerrarlo.- Sam comienza a caminar de vuelta.

- ¿Dejaste a mi nena expuesta? ¡Ya verás si tiene un rasguño, Samuel!-

_(Su nena.)_

_(A ver que dice Dean cuando vea como esta su nena y quién la puso en ese estado.)_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sam tiene ganas de reír de verdad.

Apenas Sam pone un pie en la sala de lectura, Dean se abalanza sobre él y le quita la bolsa con comida. Sam esta agradecido, en primer lugar, porque lleva cuatro packs de cerveza, y en segundo, porque esta viendo a su hermano querer comida.

Dean apoya la bolsa sobre una de las mesas.

- ¿Trajiste aros de cebolla, verdad?-

- Si, Dean. Tres porciones. Pero no podemos llenar libros incunables de grasa. Vamos a la cocina.-

Sam abre la marcha, va directo a la heladera a poner tres de los packs dentro y deja el cuarto sobre la mesada. Se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre un banquillo antes de darse cuenta de que Dean no lo ha seguido.

- ¿Dean qué...?-

- ¿Seguro que me quieres en la cocina? ¿Un lugar lleno de objetos filosos?- Dean esta parado en el dintel, observandolo con intensidad, como si esperara poder leerle la mente a traves de la piel.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- Bueno, siempre puedes encerrarme en la despensa si me pongo todo Jack Torrance contigo.- dice Dean con una sonrisa cansina. Se sienta en un banquillo, del otro lado de la mesa y se pone a sacar los paquetes de la bolsa.

_(Dean tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de que le tengas miedo. Tiene miedo que lo rechaces.)_

_(Si se siente rechazado, echará a correr.)_

Sam esta aterrado de que Dean corra.

- Dean... - Sam se interrumpe, porque no sabe que decir. No quiere empezar una discusión. No quiere escuchar una confesión. No quiere nada. Quiere comer y tomar hasta caer dormido. Dormir como hace semanas que no duerme y mañana mirar las cosas a la luz del sol.

_(Desvía la atención, rápido.)_

- Nuestro Hallorann personal no tendrá que tomarse un avión desde Florida.-

La sonrisa débil y opaca de Dean parpadea.

Dean levanta la vista hacia él, como si estuviera mirando directamente al sol y Sam casi puede ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

_(Por Dios, Dean. No ahora. No hoy.)_

Dean baja la vista y deja la hamburguesa.

_(Dios, va a ser hoy. Sólo por una vez ¿Podría no ser hoy? ¿por favor?)_

- Sam, yo... -

- Dean, no es... -

- Si, si es necesario.-

_("Es necesario, vamos a hacerlo ahora; es mi culpa todo lo que salió mal y este es el primer paso para arreglarlo.")_

_("Tan simple como comer pie, Sammy.")_

- Dean, por favor. ¿Tiene que ser ahora?- intenta una última vez Sam.- Mira te traje pie.-

Sam saca una caja transparente con dos cuartos.

- Una de cereza y otra de manzana.- los empuja a través de la mesa hacia su hermano.

Dean los mira un momento, como si apenas pudiera recordar que se hace con ellos y luego levanta la vista hacia él, como si Sam le estuviera ofreciendo el último vaso de agua potable del planeta. _(Después de que dijeran que nunca volverían siquiera a mirarse.)_

- Pero tienes que acabarte tu comida primero.-

- Siempre has sido un jodido manipulador, Sammy.- Dean dice con resignación, mientras se levanta.- Pondré a hacer café.-

Por el momento había evitado la crisis y eso es todo por hoy, piensa Sam, mientras abre la primera cerveza de la noche.

Diez cervezas más tarde, eso de medir casi dos metros y beber consistentemente una cerveza por semana al menos desde los dieciseis años, se revela como un verdadero impedimento para poder emborrarcharse apropiadamente.

Sam sale gruñendo de su cuarto y emprende el largo camino a la cocina por otro pack adecuadamente refrigerado.

Deberían comprar otra mini-heladerita para su cuarto, Dean se había quedado con la que siempre...

_(Dean.)_

Casualmente, Sam esta justo enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.  
>Se detiene.<p>

Hay mucho silencio.

_(Demasiado silencio.)_

Sam se acerca despacio a la puerta, con mucho cuidado. Intenta agarrar el pomo y tantear la puerta.

En el proceso, se da la frente contra ella.

- ¡Auch!- el grito de dolor queda opacado por el arrastrar de la pesada puerta al abrirse.

_(El búnker debe tener algún encantamiento para evitar la humedad: las puertas no se hinchan nunca.) _

Por Dios, acaba de pensar que el búnker esta protegido por encantamientos.

Lo cual es probablemente cierto, visto Albertus Magnus.

_(El mismo Albertus Magnus que le puso la Primera Daga en las manos a Dean.)_

Él mismo Dean que esta mirandolo con los labios y las cejas fruncidas, completamente vestido.

_(Hace horas que dijo que se iba a dormir.)_

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sam?- Sam se frega la frente.

_(Dean tiene la misma cara que la primera vez que le vio poner mantequilla de maní a una banana y comérsela entre dos panes.)_

Sam comienza a reírse de a poco, hasta que las carcajadas lo ganan y tiene que agarrarse del marco de la puerta. Sigue sacudiéndose de la risa hasta que cae hacia Dean y su hermano tiene que detenerlo.

- ¿Estas ebrio?- Dean suena incrédulo.

_("¿Sin mí?)_

_(¿Conmigo aquí?") _

El cerebro de Sam no puede decidir que quiere decir Dean exactamente.

- No lo suficiente. Iba por otra cerveza. O seis.- Sam ríe, se deshace de los brazos de Dean y mira lentamente alrededor. Todo esta igual que la última que estuvo allí. Se acerca a la cama. Se sienta en ella.- ¿Quieres una?-

- No. ¿Te confundiste mi cuarto con la puerta de la cocina, entonces?-

- No.-

- ¿Entonces querías ver si aún estaba aquí? ¿Si no me había escapado otra vez?- la acusación implícita en el tono de Dean lo aguijonea.

- ¿Qué?- Sam suena, ante sí mismo, chillonamente indignado. - ¡No!- respira.- Si. No sé. Quizás. Yo sólo iba por una cerveza a la cocina.- Sam se tira encima de la cama, boca abajo, intentando acomodar la almohada bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

_(Dean suena a ceja derecha levantada.)_

Sam ahoga una risa y sigue acomodando la almohada.

- Tu cama es más cómoda que la mía.-

- Eso es rídiculo. Todas las camas son estrechas, duras y viejas. ¿No existían los sommiers en los cincuenta?-

- No, se patentaron en el '74.- Sam se acomoda más.

- ¿Cómo...?- _("Que nerd eres.") - _Olvídalo, iré a dormir a otro lado yo.- La voz de Dean rodea la cama. Busca algo en la mesa de noche.

Sam estira el brazo y lo detiene.

Esta orgulloso de su intacta coordinación ojo-mano.

- No.- tira de Dean y lo obliga a sentarse al borde de la cama. - Quédate.-

_(¿Por qué no entiende Dean? Nunca ha querido que Dean se vaya. Nunca ha querido que Dean no este.)_

- ¿Y dónde quieres que duerma, Hawking?-

Sam aprieta más la muñeca de Dean e intenta ganar el brazo.

_(Eso hacia de niño para que Dean no se fuera a su propia cama cuando él empezaba a dormirse: intentar ganar su brazo también.)_

- No entramos los dos aquí.-

_(Dean recuerda también.)_

Sam da un quejido y se pone de canto, al borde de la cama.

- Estas muy flaco. Ahí entras.-

- Tú también.-

Silencio. Quietud.

_(Dean esta esperando que se de por vencido.)_

_(Dean esta rodando los ojos.)_

Sam siente la cama primero aligerarse y después volver a hundirse cuando Dean se levanta y cambia de posición. Sam se mueve un poco para atrás y pierde el equilibrio. Se agarra de lo primero que encuentra y se estabiliza.

Es la rodilla de Dean.

_(Sentando, con la espalda contra la pared.)_

No la suelta.

_(No irá a ningún lado.)_

- Viejo, eso es raro.- dice luego de un momento Dean.

- Demandame.-

- Tal vez lo haga.-

Silencio.

Sam se alegra de no haber ido por la próxima cerveza. Con el sueño que tiene, probablemente hubiera terminado en un coma alcohólico o...

- Si de mi hubiera dependido, Sam, jamás habrías tenido que hacerte hombre. Habría dado... no es que alguna vez haya tenido algo, pero habría dado lo que fuera porque no tuvieras que hacerte hombre.- Dean habla muy bajito y su voz se escucha muy lejos, como si no pudiera mirar a la cara a Sam, aunque Sam este semi-desmayado.

_(Esta si que no te la viste venir.)_

_(¿Qué no pudo hacer nada?)_

_(¿Qué nunca tuvo nada para dar?)_

- Si, claro.- resopla Sam contra su almohada. _(La almohada de Dean.) _Sólo su infancia entera. Sólo su alma. Sólo su _jodida vida _más veces de las que Sam puede contar. - ¿Sabes que es lo peor de esta conversación? Cada estúpido y desgastado tópico desde "los mejores años de mi vida" hasta "daría hasta mi alma por tí" entra entre las cosas que has hecho para que no tuviera que volverme un hombre. De todas las cosas que John Snow dijo, tuviste que ir y elegir la única que es pura mierda.-

- ¡Nada de lo que John...!- _("Snow dijo es cierto, no sólo eso. Jamás te culparía por blablablabla.") _- Espera un minuto. ¿John Snow?-

- El demonio. No sabe nada.-

Silencio.

- De acuerdo, Weirdy McWeirdo, creo que es hora de dormir.-

- ¿Estarás aquí mañana, no?-

- ¿A dónde más iba a ir? Pasaste muchos problemas para traerme a casa.- Pausa.- A propósito. Pense que llamar a un lugar "casa" te había traído siempre mala suerte.-

Sam se hace el dormido y no responde.

- Sam, sé que estas despierto.- un dedo de Dean empieza picarlo en el cuello.

- No hablaba del búnker, tonto.- Sam le aparta el dedo de un manotazo e inmeditamente vuelve a acomodarse para dormir.

_(Puede escuchar a Dean pensar a toda velocidad.)_

_(No importa, tienen mucho tiempo por delante para pensar.)_

**FIN**_  
><em>

**Chuck tiene razón, los finales son una pesadilla de escribir. Dicho esto, todavía no pude ver el capítulo 200 "Fan Fiction"**

**John Snow... para los que conocen Juegos de Tronos, el chiste es obvio. Para los que no, John Snow es el nombre de un personaje de dicha serie de libros/de televisión, a quien varias veces se le reprocha ignorancia sobre diversos temas: "You know nothing, John Snow" Fue un chiste automático apenas escribi la primera línea del fic. ¿Qué decir sobre la escena en donde Demon!Dean habla sobre sus padres? Para mí, es claramente un movimiento fácil atacar con esos argumentos, es lo esperable, lo básico, no me gusto. De ahi la percepcion que le endilgo a Sam de que el demonio no se esforzo. Lo que si me pareció un golpe verdaderamente duro fue, en primer lugar, que Dean no se preocupará por el Impala. En segundo, la línea de "Nunca tuviste un hermano, si no una excusa para no hacerte hombre." De todas las cosas que dijo el demonio Dean, esta me pareció siempre la más tonta y la que probablemente el Dean humano más lamentaría: salta más que a la vista que si algo ha intentado (para bien o para mal) Dean es que Sam no tenga que "hacerse hombre", basta con ver "Una Navidad muy sobrenatural" o "All Hell breaks loose II", incluso "Something evil"**

**Sobre las actitudes de Sam y Dean. Como la Dean!girl cegada y confesa que soy, todo ese diálogo de "Yo no te salvaría" me despertó ganas de enviar Howlers a los escritores, pero al mismo tiempo: a) Comprendía como se sentía Sam (no se es una dean!girl sin amar a Sam también; b) Sabía que era mentira. Es decir, quizás si Dean estuviera muriendo una muerte pacífica y "buena", Sam lo dejaría. ¿Pero en cualquier otra circunstancia? ¿Verlo morir delante de sus ojos y no hacer nada? Yo creo (y se demostró) que no. Como siempre, excelente la actuación de Jared, me partió el corazón cuando pensaba que lo estaba matando en el intento de curarlo. Hablando un poco más propiamente de las actitudes en este fic, para mi es muy claro al final de "Soul Survivor" que Dean esta muy, muy avergonzado de todo lo que paso y que esta esperando que Sam se aleje de un momento a otro (algo que ya ha visto suceder otras veces) Mientras que Sam esta aterrorizado que un paso en falso, forzar cualquier cosa (y esto se ve un poco al principio de "Paper Moon") haga que Dean se aleje, así que es un poco como que Dean esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que Sam se quede, incluso hablar y Sam esta dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea para que Dean no se vaya, incluso no hablar. En un poco la reversa a sus papeles de siempre. En algunos aspectos, Sam me salió un poco culposo. Yo creo que no lo hemos visto hasta ahora, pero a ver cuanto tarda en culparse por haber puesto distancia entre él y Dean y que Dean haya confiado en Crowley. Si se quiere mantener coherencia con el monólogo de Sam en "Sacrificio" debería ser en nada de tiempo. **

**A ver, detalles: los sommiers se patentaron en 1974 (Google); la frase "últimas voluntades de Dean" me pareció patéticamente graciosa (¿Cuántas últimas voluntades, y deseos, ha tenido ya?). Stephen King: It, es una mini serie sobre una... cosa, que tiene la forma de payaso y se alimenta de niños, para quienes no sepan. Por otro lado "El resplandor": en Playthings los paralelos con la película de Kubrik son muy ubicables (sobretodo, la escena del bar) Pero en "Soul Survivor" también: la escena en la que Jack Torrance (Nicholson) rompe la puerta con un hacha es un clásico (la parodia de los Simpson es muy buena y de hecho muestra que los guionistas leyeron el libro) aquí Dean lo hace con un martillo. En el libro al menos (no recuerdo la película) Jack persigue a su hijo con un mazo de roque, tal como Dean escoge un martillo. Además, todos sabemos que Dean ama a Jack Nicholson. Me tomo dos semanas escribir este fic y en los últimos cinco días, cuando ya tenía la mayor parte escrita, incluida todas las referencias a Stephen King, leí "Dr. Sueño", donde se usa un formato muy parecido a este para los pensamientos. No pude dejar de imaginarme a Jared como un Danny Torrance crecido. Sería genial.**

**Agradecimientos. En primer lugar a GreenEyesSpn, a los Merodeadores y a Justine82 por los hermosos reviews sobre el capítulo de Cass de "El efecto Winchester2 (hace más de dos años, lo sé, pero agradezco igual por las dudas si andan por acá.)**

**Ana (dejaste un review sobre "Faramir") Creo que yo tengo una impresión parecida sobre Sam y como ve a Dean (no sé si nota o no en los fics) a pesar de que generalmente se le concede más tiempo en pantalla a Dean que a Sam y que yo entiendo indefectiblemente mejor a Dean, para mi en la serie siempre lo vemos (a Dean) según como lo ve Sam: en la primera temporada, como el hijo obediente; en la segunda como un hombre que va a tener que matar lo que más ama; en la cuarta como alguien destrozado por el Infierno (no que lo culpe) y así... También creo que John nunca se permitió ver a Dean por Dean mismo (hubiera sido demasiado doloroso para él, creo) y supongo que Dean nunca hubiera aclarado nada aún teniendo la oportunidad. Pero si estoy segura que, al menos en el punto en que situe el fic (tercera o cuarta temporada) los anhelos de Dean aún estaban muy cerca de proteger a su familia y quizás, cuando todo terminara, tener un hogar fijo (todo esto sería antes del Apocalipsis e incluso podría aplicarse hasta la quinta temporada)**

**Kagome Inuzuka (Sobre "La Odisea") Es un poco una apreciación mía, pero siempre sospeche que en algún momento debe haber habido un tira y afloje bastante importante entre Sam y John por ver quien podía tener más influencia sobre Dean, del tipo "¿A quién queres más?"**

**Emelimon (Sobre "Ahora que tienes dieciocho") Woa, es un elogio enorme que mi cumpleaños 18 de Dean sea un headcanon para vos, gracias.**

**También gracias: Vama-sanlove, SofíaAntonellaVallejos21, UsuarioNuevo (es genial el nombre), White Zombie00, La Odisea, Ocnarf, Yesica Axmal, Nagore Cullen Swan, HyuugaLore, Artemisav, BlossomHyuga, Ice Soul Princess, Maira Lily, Lilianamj, Angel-Moon 17 (y por los reviews); Dani California003, Lullaby Snape (a mi me encanta tratar de explicar cosas de los chicos en su niñez), AntaresScorpi, Nani Edelina L. Walker, Ellerim, Sabeloque, Nonon Bane, V. Flowers, Sav21Samydeanspn y Diana Sanchez. **

**¡Perdón si deje a alguien afuera! Les quedo muy reconocidos.**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero no haberlos aburrido.**

**Nos vemos, espero que muy pronto.**


End file.
